The present disclosure relates to containment shields. More particularly, the disclosure pertains to an adjustable containment shield operable to mount on an output housing of a surgical instrument that generates debris.
Orthopedic surgery often involves cutting hard biological tissues such as bone or cartilage. Orthopedic surgeons frequently use power tools to increase the speed and accuracy of surgical procedures, which results in better patient outcomes. These power tools often include surgical instruments such as saws, drills, chisels, pneumatic hammers, grinders, cutting wheels, and rotary cutting tools (e.g., a Dremel™ tool). These and other surgical instruments cause spatter of biological material including blood, bone fragments, soft tissue, etc. To prevent the spread of disease, patients are covered in gowns and/or surgical drapes. Machines in the operating room may also be covered with surgical drapes, and orthopedic surgeons and other surgical personnel wear full surgical outfits including a gown, gloves, a hat, and a face shield. The surgeon, a nurse, or other operating room personnel must frequently clean the orthopedic surgeon's face shield to maintain visibility while the surgeon is using a surgical instrument. Even with frequent cleaning, visibility is often reduced due to inadequate cleaning. This issue slows down orthopedic surgical procedures and may negatively impact surgical outcomes. Furthermore, the use of instruments for orthopedic surgery may result in spatter of biological material in a large area within an operating room. This spatter can further complicate the surgical procedure as well as the subsequent cleaning of the operating room.
Additionally, the spattered material may rebound off of one or more items it impacts, particularly if the spattered material is a bone fragment. Thus, even with current protective gear in use, it is possible for operating room personnel to be contaminated by spattered material (e.g., material bouncing off of a face shield into an eye of someone in the operating room, ejected material during the procedure landing on a sterile field causing contamination or infection, or ejected material landing on and contaminating personnel in the operating room). Further, this rebounding effect can leave an operating room spattered not only on equipment and personnel facing the patient or the subject, but also on the back, top, and underside of the equipment and personnel in the operating room. The operating room can, therefore, become very messy, and cleaning can become very time consuming. Additionally, secondary contamination can result from drippings off the ceiling or other areas and can possibly infect a current or subsequent patient as well as spread body fluids and contaminants to nearby personnel. Other doctors, patients, and support staff may run the risk of being contaminated with infectious pathogens and the like.